The Parking Lot Transcript
After School, Post Zach-Kaleb Fight Nadia, Sydney, and Zach Enter Maya Rice Nadia waits until they're both in until she starts up the car, rolling her window back up and straightening her seat. She pulls out of the parking lot and begins to drive. Nadia, Sydney, and Zach Exit Cam and Ariel Enter Trashley Marie Sara and Ariel stepped out of the car and Sara ran toward the nurse, where Jax had said he was going to be. Ariel grabbed her bag and headed tot he Gym, he liked being early for things, it made her feel important and better about herself. Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle ignores Sara as she runs by. She looks around for Nova. Cam and Ariel Exit Nova Enters Maya Rice Nova arrives a bit later than usual. When she exits her mother's car, she slams the door behind her, hurrying away from the car and her mother. There's an intense frown on her face, and her arms are crossed defensively over her chest. Almost as soon as Nova spots Shanelle, the frown on her face vanishes. She feels her heartbeat quicken, and she practically races over to her. "Hey!" She's smiling now, thoughts of her difficult morning completely gone. Jerith Walker Shanelle stops walking to greet her. "Hey, sorry I stopped texting last night, my mom was being a bitch and took my phone." Maya Rice Nova feels a wave of relief wash over her. "I'm not going to lie, I was sort of worried about you." She shrugs, shaking her head. "Probably just me being a little too anxious, though." Jerith Walker Shanelle's face lights up. "Awwwe, that's so SWEEET! I love you, bae." She leans over and wraps her arms around Nova for a hug, then pulls back again. "Now, i'nt there supposed to be some assembly going on?" she swivels around and starts marching for the school, hands held up in the air, purse dangling from one arm. Maya Rice Nova's smile widens when Shanelle hugs her. Things are starting to feel right again. She nods when Shanelle mentions the assembly, hurrying after her. "I think it's something about Homecoming. That's what I've heard people saying, anyway." Jerith Walker "Hmm..." she rubs her lips together. "Stupid boys haven't asked me yet." Maya Rice "Their loss," Nova responds. "Though I'm sure you'll have them crawling all over you after today. They try to act all casual about Homecoming until it's right around the corner and they realize that they still don't have a date." Jerith Walker "Ugh, I don't want to be a LAST PICK, though." Maya Rice "I'd pick you first," Nova says casually as they enter the building. "No one's bothered to ask me either." Jerith Walker Shanelle cackles. "Nova, that's a little gay." Maya Rice Nova blushes, her pale skin slowly turning pink. "I was just -- whatever," she shakes her head, feeling flustered. Jerith Walker "Oh my GOD, you have a crush on me, don't you?" Maya Rice "I'm straight, Shanelle," Nova protests, trying to calm herself down. She's silent for a moment before saying, "Besides, dating friends is always a bad idea. It never ends well." Jerith Walker "Mmmmmmhm." a couple seconds of silence, "I'm surprised Sydney and Morsha haven't started." Nicholas and Michael Enter Andrew Gaidry Nicholas pulls into the parking lot and parks in his space. Him and Michael climb out of the car. Nicholas spots Nova. He heads over. "Hey Nova." He greets, smiling at her. Michael frowns and shuts the door behind him, watching Nicholas before following after. Maya Rice Nova feels a bit uncomfortable at the mention of Sydney but smiles despite the fact. "Yeah, they're --" she pauses suddenly when Nic shows up with his younger brother, turning and glancing over her shoulder at him. Jerith Walker Shanelle turns around. She looks 110% offended. "Ummm...Why are you talking to Nova?" she asks, demeanor accusing. Andrew Gaidry Nicholas slowed his pace, looking a bit confused. "Uh... I was just saying hi...?" He said, lowering his hand. "Sorry, am I interrupting...?" Maya Rice Oh no. Nova's heartbeat speeds up, and she anxiously glances between the two. "It's okay, Shanelle. He's a friend." She looks over to Nic, hoping that he doesn't mind her calling him that. She's just trying her best to get out of a sticky situation. Jerith Walker She's squinting hard at him. "You're friends with a /football player/?" Andrew Gaidry "Y... yes?" He asked, still looking warily at Shanelle, still sounding a bit confused. "Should she... not be...? Uh. I'm Nicholas." He gave Novas friend a slight wave. Maya Rice Nova gives Shanelle a look as if to say 'please behave,' hoping that this doesn't end in a complete disaster. Cam and Jaxon Enter Trashley Marie Sara dragged Jax through the lot to the car to get her emergency make up kit. "I thought we were going to the gym?" Jax asked. "We were, but then I saw your face and decided you need some serious help." Sara pulls him in between between people and they run into Nova, Michael, Nic, and Shanelle. Jax winks at Michael in the split second that he can before Sara has fully pulled him away. "Whatever." At the car Sara lightly dust makeup over his bruise, allowing it to lighten. "I'm going to kill him Jax." Jerith Walker Shanelle looks between them. Glances at Sara and Jax as they race by. Finally just screams "UGH!!" and storms off. Shanelle Exits Andrew Gaidry Michael blinked with surprise at the wink. He must have imagined that. Nicholas frowned at the couple sprinting by, and glanced over at his brother as if to say 'what was that about?'. Nicholas turned back to Nova and her friend and raised his eyebrows at Shanelles outburst. "I-I'm sorry, I didnt cause trouble, did I...?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. "Does she have something against footballers or...?" Trashley Marie Sara smiles and looks back to the group they separated. "Poor things, they look distraught. Let's go make friendly's." Sara grabs his hand and drags him over. Maya Rice Nova watches Shanelle go with a dismayed look, wanting nothing more than to go after her -- but Nic speaking makes her stay. She doesn't want to just completely ditch him. "She's, um." Nova thinks of a way to explain Shanelle. "It's not you, I promise. She's just having a hard time right now, so she's pretty sensitive..." Trashley Marie "You know for a anxiety ridden girl you are so outgoing." Jax says annoyed by the being dragged around. They stop at the group and Sara smiles. "Hi! I am Sara! I just started and this is my bestie Jax, are you guys all right. Did we interrupt something. Sorry, I was rushed to cover up his-" Sara stops. "-erm. Acne." Jax nods and looks to Michael. He smirks and sheepishly looks down. Sara looks to Nova. "Sweet heart, are you okay." Maya Rice Nova's anxiety worsens as more people approach. She shifts around uncomfortably, trying to look like she's okay, like she's normal. "I'm fine," she says quickly to Sara. Trashley Marie Sara pulls Jaxon back knowing that look. "I am sorry, we freaked you out. I can tell you aren't but that is okay. I have a tendency to be a bit too outgoing. I really am sorry. Uhm,-" Sara looks to Jax. "Nova. She is cool." Jax looks to Michael again and lets go of Sara's hand. He looks down and sighs. "Right, sorry Nova. We'll just uhm... go." Cam and Jaxon Exit Andrew Gaidry Nicholas nods gently. "Alright... sorry if me, uh, showing up upset her. Or. Worsened things." He was about to ask something else but then the others came back. "Oh, uh, hey. Welcome to the school." He smiled over at them and raised a hand in greeting. He glanced over at Nova. She seemed uncomfortable. "Do you want to go after your friend..?" He offered gently. Giving her an option of leaving the situation if she wants. Maya Rice Nova feels slightly relieved when Jax and Sara leave, although she still feels awful about letting Shanelle go without pursuing her. When Nic asks if she'd like to go after Shanelle, Nova silently nods, starting to twirl a lock of hair around her fingers. Andrew Gaidry He smiles softly. "Go after your friend then. I'll see you around?" Michael looks after Jax, still looking a bit confused. Maya Rice Nova nods silently again, grateful that Nic doesn't seem too offended at her wanting to leave. She hurries into school, hoping that Shanelle will be with the others in the cafeteria. Nova Exits Danielle Enters Trashley Marie Danielle wanders into the parking lot and looks at all the cliques, she watches it slowly downgrade in population as people pour into the school. No one to really talk to today and not much to do. She heads in and goes back into the cafeteria. Danielle Exits Andrew Gaidry Nicholas and Michael head inside, probably off to the cafeteria. See if theres anyone to talk to. Nicholas and Michael Exit After School Zach Enters Jerith Walker Zach is lingering, sitting somewhere and working on homework just after school. Sydney Enters Maya Rice Sydney pushes her way through the doors of the school, exiting the building with a relieved sigh. Her day had felt incredibly long, especially considering how tense everything was between herself and her friends. Nova had essentially refused to talk to her all throughout the classes they shared, even after Syd had attempted to bring up Nic. Mitzi was full of chatter as usual, but she seemed a bit distant, not quite her normal self. Courtney was gone, which would have been more concerning if Sydney wasn't still a little bit pissed at her. Shanelle was...well, Shanelle, and Morsha -- Syd sighs again, pushing thoughts of Morsha from her mind. She keeps telling herself to just move on -- she has other friends to think of, other people to worry about -- but the fact that she hasn't received a single word from Morsha in what feels like ages...well, that transcends how furious Syd is at her. Too caught up in her own thoughts, Syd hardly realizes that in her path lies another person. She ends up bumping right into Zach, jolting backwards after she hits him, so startled she nearly drops her books. When she realizes who she's run into, however, Syd seems to relax a bit. "Oh -- oh my god," She laughs, shaking her head, leaning down a bit to check on Zach. "I'm sorry, I --" she breaks off with another laugh. "God. You rescue me from the school's resident douchebag and now I'm repaying you like /this./" She shakes her head, chuckling and rolling her eyes at herself. Jerith Walker He had honestly been hoping for Sydney to run into him again today, but wasn't expecting her to do so, least of all LITERALLY do so. His eyes widen in surprise. "No, no! Don't worry about it! Are you okay?" Maya Rice "Am /I/ okay?" Syd raises her eyebrows, amazed by his question. She shifts her books in her arms, a half-smile curling up the corners of her lips. "I'm the one who just ran into you, not the other way around. Are /you/ okay?" Jerith Walker "Y-yeah. I'm...fine." God, what else should he say? "..Has that guy been bothering you again?" Maya Rice "Who, Kaleb?" Syd shakes her head with a light, cocky laugh. "No. I think you did a pretty good job of scaring him off." She considers for a few moments, her nose eventually wrinkling in distaste. "I might have to deal with him again soon, though." She wonders if he'll show up to Ryan's party...it wasn't as if Kaleb and Ryan were friends, but Ryan always seemed to end up hosting more people than he had actually invited. Jerith Walker He smiles at first, then furrows his eyebrows in concern. "Oh?" Maya Rice "It's just...well, he's going to be at the same place as me at the same time, probably. I might get lucky and manage to avoid him, but after what happened..." Sydney shrugs, still feeling a twinge of pain in her shoulders. She frowns. That should have been taken care of already. "I don't know. I think he'd know better than to start a fight at a party, but I'm assuming that he's probably still pissed." Jerith Walker Zach wants to offer to go with her, but doesn't want to come off as patronizing or imply that she can't handle herself. He thinks about his wording. "Do you have someone there who could...be there as backup, just in case?" Still not ideal wording, but not too bad. Maya Rice "I'll have friends around," she says, not quite picking up on his concern. "I always do." She begins to smile, but the more she thinks about it, the more her confidence falters. Courtney -- if she was going to even show up -- certainly wouldn't get into a fight in order to protect her, and neither would Mitzi. She was sure that they would do their best to keep her away from Kaleb, but if it came down to it... "...Though, on second thought," she adds, "My friends would make for some really awful bodyguards." She says this in a slightly joking tone, but there's some truth hidden in it. Tilting her head at Zach, she asks, "Have you heard anything about it? The party, I mean. It's being hosted by Ryan." She doesn't bother tacking on Ryan's last name, simply assuming that Zach will know him. Most people do. Jerith Walker He feels a bit dejected when Sydney says she'll have friends around, but his dejection returns to concern when her smile drops. He chuckles when she explains that they would make for awful body guards. "Oh!" He shakes his head. "I haven't. When is it?" Maya Rice "Later tonight," Syd responds, a bit surprised that he wasn't aware of the party. It seemed as if nearly everyone in the school knew about it. "I think it was /meant/ to be invite only, but, well..." Syd trails off with a smile. "Ryan would hardly turn any guests away." Jerith Walker He chuckles again. "Are you inviting me?" Maya Rice "Maaaybe..." Syd trails off, winking at Zach. Jerith Walker He smiles at her. "I'd be happy to." He stops himself before he can add 'come along, that is'. Yeah. She got the message. No need to be nerdy about it. Maya Rice "Great!" She smiles as well. Seeming to remember something, she tilts her head and asks, "You said you have to take the bus to get places, right? I was going to give you Ryan's address so you could find your way to his house, but..." She shrugs. "You could just tag along and grab a ride with me." Jerith Walker "That sounds good. Same driver as before?" Maya Rice "Different one, actually." At the mention of their driver, Syd pulls her phone out to check it for new texts. "She's a lot more friendly than Nadia." Syd smiles as she reads her newest message, clicking off her phone before returning her gaze to Zach. Jerith Walker "Nadia seemed fine." Despite the words, he seems hesitant. Truthfully, she IS a bit intimidating. "Are we goin--" he stutters, caught between 'going' and 'gonna'. "--going to wait here for them?" Maya Rice "She /is/ fine, just a little...quiet." Syd puts her phone back in her pocket, nodding to Zach. "Yeah. It'll just be a few more minutes, I promise." Jerith Walker "Are we heading straight there?" he looks down at his clothing. Not exactly party attire. Maya Rice "Oh, god, of course not." Syd laughs when she notices him looking down at his clothes, feeling the same way herself. "I need to stop at home first, get myself cleaned up. I wouldn't want to arrive looking like /this./" She pauses for a moment. "I'm sure we'll have time to stop at your place, too, if you want to." Jerith Walker He can't spot a single thing wrong with her. Oh, god, if she thinks THAT'S bad, then he must look AWFUL. He doesn't want to bother her or their driver with making them go out of their way for him, but at the same time he feels like it would be rude NOT to freshen up in some way. But if he were to stop by at his house, "...I wouldn't know what to wear." Maya Rice "You don't have to dress up," she responds. "Honestly, I bet half of the guests are going to show up in a t-shirt and jeans." She can't help but smile at the thought. While she hadn't really been lying about not having to dress up, she knows that a portion of the party-goers /will,/ and she wants to look her absolute best. After all, it isn't worth attending a party if she can't be the most beautiful guest there. Jerith Walker "So..you just prefer dressing up?" Small smile. Maya Rice Sydney nods, glad he understands. "Exactly!" She smiles as well. "I want to be turning heads when I walk in." While her tone is joking, her statement is entirely true. Jerith Walker He chuckles some more. "I'm sure you will." His face grows hot. That hadn't sounded inappropriate, had it? He didn't cross a border, did he? Maya Rice Sydney brightens at Zach's words, standing up a little bit taller. "Thanks," she responds cheerfully. She decides to ignore the fact that she can very obviously see him blushing, not wanting to embarrass him further. Besides, it wasn't as if he had done anything wrong...he was pretty cute, truthfully. Juliette Enters A car pulls up nearby Syd and Zach, making Syd turn away from him for a moment. She perks up when she sees Juli in the driver's seat, gesturing Zach over to the car. She hurries over to it, waving at Juliette as she grows closer. Jerith Walker He relaxes when she doesn't seem offended or uncomfortable. When the car pulls up, he's ready to question if it's their ride, but that question is answered quickly enough. He follows Sydney to the car. Maya Rice Juliette unlocks the car doors, allowing Syd to open up the back of the car, slipping inside first and then waiting for Zach to enter as well. Normally she would sit in the passenger's side beside Juliette, but she doesn't want to seem rude. It'll be easier for her to continue speaking to Zach if she's actually sitting beside him. "Hey, Juli," Syd says as she enters the car, quickly leaning forward in her seat, going to press a kiss to Juliette's cheek as she had earlier in the day in the nurse's office. Her plan is slightly altered when Juliette turns her head around to glance back at Syd just as Sydney leans forward. Syd's lips miss their mark, brushing against the side of Juliette's own lips rather than her cheek. Juliette, alarmed, immediately reaches back to shove Syd back into her seat. "Sydney," she groans, tossing her head back. Syd is grinning, laughing lightly. "What?" She chuckles, leaning back. "That was /your/ fault! You're the one who --" "We're not living in France," Juli huffs, shaking her head. "You don't need to kiss people's cheeks to greet them." Sydney pouts, reaching forward to poke Juli's cheek instead. "You're no fun, you know." "I'm the designated driver," she sighs, gripping the steering wheel. "I'm not supposed to be fun." Jerith Walker Zach is just fucking giggling quietly into his hand. Maya Rice Syd rolls her eyes but doesn't protest further, simply leans back in her seat and crosses her legs. "Do you need directions to my place, or do you --" "I've got it handled," Juliette interrupts. She glances curiously back at her other passenger, offering a small friendly, slightly awkward smile. "Are we stopping at your house, too? Because I /will/ need directions if so." Jerith Walker His giggling falls quiet once Sydney speaks again. He becomes slightly worried about potential conflict between the two girls, but Juli's smile puts him at ease. "Uh--Nah, I'm okay." He's hoping he won't regret this. Maya Rice "Alright," Juli nods, turning back toward the steering wheel. "More time for Syd to waste, then." "Hey!" Syd huffs. "I won't be /wasting/ time!" Juli tries to hide a smile. "Whatever you say, Sydney." She turns the keys and starts up her car, driving it out of the school parking lot. Juli, Sydney, and Zach Exit Mason and Marlene Enter Andrew Gaidry Mason headed out and shielded his eyes from the sun, squinting as he scanned the parking lot. Where was- "Mason!!" Arms were flung around him and Mason almost toppled to the ground. "HELLO MARLENE. PLEASE TRY TO NOT KILL ME." He laughed, half hugging her back and half holding himself up. She helped him regain his footing and gave him a big smile. "How was your first day of school?" She asked, gently nudging him with her elbow. "It was /fine/." He said, nudging her elbow away with his own and then elbowing her a couple times playfully. "How was /yours/?" "Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. She grinned. "Has your prince charming texted yet?" "Has my wh- GOD. No." Marlene pouted, then thought carefully. ".... no, no of course not... not within the first 24 hours...." She mumbled to herself. Mason rolled his eyes. "We do have first period together." Marlene gasped. "Ooh how was it? What do you have first period again? Drama? Oooh that's gonna be fun!" Mason snorted and rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I've known him, like, a day." "Did he invite you to his party?" "Uh. Well, I mean, he mentioned it, but he didn't really /invite/ me." Marlene sighed, giving her brother an exhausted look. "He brought it /up/! You're invited." "I don't think that's how that works." "That's absolutely how it works and we're going." "What?! We don't even know- we don't even know where he /lives/!" She gave him a wink and pulled out her phone. "Leave that to /me./" To: Mitzi ☆ - 3:48 Hey Mitzi!! It's Marlene, from gym!! Do you happen to know Ryan?? Or where he lives? That partys at his place, right? Mitzi Enters (Texts) Maya Rice A response comes in after a minute or two. To: Marlene �� - 3:50 PM 'hi!! yeah ik ryan & yeah the partys at his house.' To: Marlene �� - 3:50 PM 'do u need directions 2 it?' Andrew Gaidry To: Mitzi ☆ - 3:51 PM 'yes!!! that would be wonderful!! or, like, his adress! something so we can find our way there! ^_^ thank you so much!!!' Marlene patted Mason on the back. "Details gotten!" "What the- heck, how?" "Mitzi!" "..... Mi.... who???" Maya Rice To: Marlene �� - 3:52 PM 'kk! his address is 104 warren st! its in corona point.' Andrew Gaidry "Mitzi! Shes my friend. I met her in gym class." "Your /frie-?/" He groaned softly. How the fuck does Marlene do it? Honestly. To: Mitzi ☆ - 3:53 PM 'thank you!!!!♡♡ I'll see you there?' Maya Rice To: Marlene �� - 3:54 PM 'yeah i'll be there! ^_^ see you then!!' Mitzi Exits (Texts) Andrew Gaidry Marlene bounces once with excitement. Looked around. "Oh!! There's dad, lets go! We need to go home and get ready!!" She grabbed Masons hand and half dragged him off to the car. They got in and they rode off. Mason and Marlene Exit =